The present invention relates to a humidifier, particularly to one which can send forth fragrance.
Referring to FIG. 7, a heretofore known humidifier comprises a housing 10, a water tank 20, a steam passage member 30 and a top covering 40.
The housing 10 is provided with a water-containing hollow 101, a pushing projection 102, a water-detecting device 103 and an electric heating member 104. The pushing projection 102 is arranged on the center of the hollow 101. The hollow 101, the water-detecting device 103 and the electric heating member 104 are arranged such that water in the hollow 101 can flow to the detecting device 103 and the electric heating member 104.
The water tank 20 has a covering 201 screwed onto a bottom thereof. A valve 202 is fitted to the covering 201. The water tank 20 is positioned in the housing 10 with the valve 202 contacting the top end of the pushing projection 102. Thus, the valve 202 is opened to permit water inside the tank 20 to flow therethrough by the pushing projection 102.
The steam passage member 30 is positioned above the electric heating member inside the housing 10. The top covering 40 is coupled to the housing 10 with a steam outlet 401 arranged in open communication with the steam passage member 30.
In using the humidifier, the electic heating member 104 will heat the water thereon into steam when the water-detecting device 103 detects presence of water. The steam is then ejected to the outside through the steam passage member 30 and the steam outlet 401.
The humidifier can only humidify the surroundings without other functions i.e. the function of the humidifier is too limited to appeal to the customers.